


inversion

by Anonymous



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It always came back to their dichotomy.





	

Rebellious adults protest a domineering child.


End file.
